Ignorance is pain
by vanillachu
Summary: When Canada is forgotten for so long and eventually depression hits the only one who can solve his pain is the one who started it (human names and country names are used)
1. The meeting

Matthew sat at the world conference table he was uneasy, he listened to every sentence and was taking precise notes. Eventually the words drained away and he was left in his own void. Other nations had started to whisper

"What is with the empty chair" no one knew why and no one cared. The conference seemed to drag on with no end. It went as normal with every nation disagreeing and making a fuss over what to do. Matthew sat there in his chair unmoving, silent.

He watched as Alfred got up and started to yell, Matthew watched him with a deep envious glare he envied how people loved and knew him he envied his spirit. Which made him hate him even more.

Then it was over every nation had already left. Matthew didn't want to move because he knew once he left this room he would only be referred to as America that's all they ever knew him as. The nation who always spoke his opinion and was as loudmouthed as ever.

He got up and left the conference room and quicken his pace as he walked. Just the word America made him want to breakdown. He wanted to be recognized for him. But just as he was nearing his hotel room a sudden loud voice caught him

"Yo! I didn't know I had a twin!" He didn't want to turn around. He already knew what face would be looking back at him with such life it could almost smother him. Matthew began to speak emphasizing every word hoping Alfred would get the jist and go away.

"What do you want America?"

America responded with such ignorant cheer Matthew wanted to strangle him

"Oh! It's you Canada I thought they cloned me and accidentally let my clone walk around! Ha ha!" America began to laugh Matthew couldn't take it anymore he marched into his room and slammed the door along with locking it and followed by him collapsing.

After lying there in a puddle of hate for himself and others he got up still heavily emotionally unstable he walked over to his bag and opened the small side pocket and revealed sharp razors. He toke them and slid his sleeve up to expose his wrist and slashed it crimson red fell from it like a single tear from a sad child's face.


	2. A visit

**AUUUUGGGHHH I basically had this whole chapter written but it deleted itself twice because it crashed... but anyway I don't think of Canada as suicidal or depressed it just goes with my story. Hope you enjoy.**

Matthew winced at the pain. He then slumped down into a heap, The cuts could not compare to what he felt on the inside. The pain reminded him that he existed, that he was alive. It never lasted though, as he was a nation cuts would heal easily, unless it was dealt by a other nation the same went for suicide.

Canada started to stare off. He had started to question his existence and why he was there. The world leaders could handle everything that he couldn't. A single tear flowed down his cheek and onto his hoodie, followed by another until he was loudly sobbing he cupped his now puffy eyes within the palms of his hands and wiped away the many tears.

As he was about to continue slicing his arm the buzz from the doorbell rang out and a voice with a deep accent followed.

"Hello? Are you in there? This has to be your room, open up!" Matthew startled by the voice began to frantically put away everything and hid the razor in his pocket. He slowly walked over to the door and grabbed the handle gingerly. He sighed and hoped for good news

The door opened to reveal an angry Arthur his brows furred into an angry scowl and his face a slight hint of red. He walked into the room seemly not noticing Matthew and began mumbling angrily to himself before bursting out in rage.

" _America!_ " he began Matthew had begun to look down at his feet knowing that he had not come to see him "Your idea are always so stupid and idiotic! How do you think a _Superhero_ would solve all our problems! God I could just punch you right now...! _If only you were like your brother Canada."_

Matthews face instantly lit up after hearing how England wanted America to be like him. Matthew spirits had instantly been lifted by this sudden turn of events but they were soon to be crushed once again by the brother who never failed to be noticed.

"Oh by the way have you seen him? I haven't seen Canada for a couple of months, probably daydreaming somewhere in Toronto about maple syrup or something. He was never a social one."Once again he had been overlooked by another. Matthew honestly was beginning to not care and think of the impossible. He just wanted him out of the room so he could be by him lonesome.

"Could you leave now please?" Matthew spoke softly but enough to empathize what he 'wanted' In his heart he wanted him to stay so he finally tell someone how he has been feeling for years, but before he could this thought then seeped into his mind like poison. 'Whats the point having someone around who doesn't even know who you are.' Matthew said nothing else and opened the door for Arthur to let himself out.

Arthur being surprised by the calm tone of voice coming from whom he thought was Alfred almost frightened him. He then left awkwardly left the room leaving the room. The razor then fell out of Matthews pocket and onto the floor in front of him. He then began to finish what he had started.


End file.
